Gauntlet Gazella (Chevy Impala)
The Chevrolet Impala is a full-size car built by Chevrolet for model years 1958-85, 1994-96, and since 2000 onwards. The Impala was Chevrolet's most expensive passenger model through 1965 and had become the best-selling automobile in the United States. For its debut in 1958, the Impala was distinguished from other models by its symmetrical triple taillights, which returned from 1960-96. The Caprice was introduced as a top-line Impala Sport Sedan for the model year 1965, later becoming a separate series positioned above the Impala in 1966, which, in turn, remained above the Bel Air and the Biscayne. The Impala continued as Chevrolet's most popular full-size model through the mid-1980s. Between 1994-96, the Impala was revised as a 5.7-liter V8–powered version of the Caprice Classic sedan. In 2000, the Impala has been reintroduced again as a mainstream front-wheel drive Hi-Mid sedan. As of February 2014, the 2014 Impala ranked #1 among Affordable Large Cars in U.S. News & World Report's rankings. When the current tenth generation of the Impala was introduced for the 2014 model year, the ninth generation was rebadged as the Impala Limited and sold only to fleet customers through 2016. As of the 2015 model year, both versions are sold in the United States and Canada, with the current-generation Impala also sold in the Middle East, the People's Republic of China, and South Korea. Overall, the Chevy Impala has reasonably ok specifications. Players might say that this car is an All-Rounder, though most would disagree with this. Max Speed For a free car, the Chevy Impala has a good max speed. This car is great for a small amount of money in the beginning. The max speed can be increased. Acceleration The acceleration of this car is horrible when stock, pulling in on drag races at about 15 seconds. Braking The braking of the car is to be considered ok (0.4-0.6), as you don't go too fast with the car these brakes are more than enough. These can be upgraded to be better. Handling The handling is considered to be bad. Turning in this car is hard when you go at max speed and players often find themselves hitting buildings and walls on the Highway. Add Information * This car was changed on April Fools to resemble a white block with a noob on it, and it drove using the noob's hands to propel the car forward. * This could be a reference to the John Doe hacking rumors spreading around Roblox at the time. * The Impala has had 10 generations. 1) 1958 only 2) 1959-1960 3) 1961 - 1964 4) 1965 - 1970 5) 1971 - 1976 6) 1977 - 1985 7) 1994 - 1996 8) 2000 - 2005 9) 2006 - 2016 10) 2014 - Present * From 2010 to 2016, the Impala has sold over 1 million units in the United States alone. * In the map a rusty impala may occasionally spawn in a random location. Sadly, you can't drive it, though you can push it. Category:Sedan Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:To Be Re-Written